Currently, if same floor drainage needs to be realized in a building toilet, a floor of the toilet is required to be descended entirely or locally. To reduce the height of descending the floor, the width of a flow path of a floor drain and an area of a drainage section are also reduced, thereby easily causing blockage or impeded drainage of the floor drain and a drainage pipeline.